The program is aimed at elucidating the mechanisms that regulate pituitary and adrenocortical secretion. Particular attention is being paid to defining the physiological role of the renin-angiotensin system in the regulation of aldosterone secretion. Studies of the effects of catecholamines on ACTH secretion are also being carried out to delineate the central adrenergic pathway which inhibits ACTH secretion. The maturation of the hypothalamus and pituitary and the role they play in the onset of puberty are being investigated, along with research on the relation between the electrical activity of hypothalamic neurons and pituitary secretion of gonadotropic hormones.